


Not Just A Crush

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Harry knows all about Molly's crush.<br/>Disclaimer:  Jim Butcher, et al, owns all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just A Crush

X X X

“Be careful, Harry,” Murphy had said, “she’s in love with you.”

I knew that. I know that. And I’d told her so. I’d even tried to make light of it, saying something stupid like, “How could she resist me?” I’m pretty sure the only reason Murphy didn’t kill me herself then is because we were in the middle of something and having a wizard at your back was a pretty handy thing to have when facing down a goblin.

But she was right. Molly didn’t hide her feelings for me very well. She never had. And me taking her in, under my wing, well, that probably didn’t help matters, either. At least she’d learned she needed to keep it in her pants, and that I still thought of her like a niece.

Thomas wasn’t much better. “Girls like that, you don’t need anything special to read them. Their whole lives are your tutorial.”

Yeah, yeah, I know. I knew. It didn’t change much, not on her part. Certainly not on mine. But I figured things would work out, one way other the other.

Otherwise, Charity would have my balls in a jar on top of her fridge. And that was just for starters.

X X X


End file.
